


The One Where Billy Thinks He's The First

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, billy being all talk and no action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Steve doesn’t know how they got here but the thing is: he’s been having a fling with Billy Hargrove, who thinks he’s the first guy Steve hooked up with. If he only knew…





	The One Where Billy Thinks He's The First

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this after pizzacast's post on tumblr about how Billy is all talk and no action. hope you enjoy it!

Steve wasn’t sure how he got where he was now which was on his bed with Billy Hargrove above him nipping on his neck. Well, to be honest he did know. After Billy cornered him in the arcade’s parking lot, while he was waiting for the kids to get out, and had actually apologized to Steve they started hanging out. Steve happy to have a friend his age and someone to keep him company in his huge empty house and Billy happy to have somewhere to escape from Neil and his wrath.

It was awkward at first, neither of them knowing how to behave with each other. Steve was afraid that Billy would flip again if he said anything wrong and Billy didn’t know how to actually have a friend, since all he had in Hawkins were followers. Things got better after Billy arrived one night with some good weed and a bottle of vodka, making their talk flow easily. Soon Billy had started flirting with Steve just to mess with him, saying shit like ‘you really are a pretty boy, you know that?” that ended up escalating to “damn it, Harrington. You have an ass made to ride someone’s cock” when they decided to swim at night and Steve was wearing only his tiny fitted boxers. That actually made Steve blush and trip over his own feet, sending him flying into the pool, while Billy laughed at him.

Billy had started talking dirty to Steve even more after that and it made Steve realize that maybe Billy wasn’t messing with him, but actually sending him signs. It was another one of their Friday night hangouts at Steve’s house and after hearing Billy tell him what a “pretty mouth you have, Steve. Too bad you are sucking that lollipop and not my dick” that Steve had threw out the cherry lollipop from his mouth and walked over Billy, pressing the boy on the kitchen’s wall, not giving him time to react, and planted a kiss on the blonde’s lips, who opened his mouth him surprise but soon kissed back.

Since then they were always making out when they were alone but never more than heated kisses. Steve had tried to palm Billy through his jeans one day and the next thing he knew he was sitting on his ass on the living room’s floor with Billy saying he had to go home. The next day Billy was back on saying dirty things to Steve which made him really confused. He started paying attention to Billy’s actions and words, realizing he was all talk and no action. Every time Steve tried to take things further with Billy, the boy would stop him and give an excuse. He lost count of how many times he had to jerk off after Billy left him hanging. It was getting kind of annoying but he respected the boy and stopped trying to do anything more than kisses.

This led him to where he was now. They were in his bedroom for the first time since they started this thing and Billy was above him, leaving marks on his neck and collarbone, their bodies grinding against each other and Steve could feel his cock hardening inside his sweatpants and he knew Billy was hard too. It was too much, he had to stop now or he was going to die.

“Billy…” His voice was rough and his breathing was erratic. “Billy, babe. Wait-“ He tried to make the boy pay attention to him, pulling his hair so Billy could look at him. “We should stop here.”

“Why? I can make you feel good, sweetheart.” Billy’s blue eyes were full of something that Steve recognized at lust and that made him groan. He wanted to keep going, have his way with Billy but what if he tried to make a move and Billy left? He didn’t want that. “…your first time really good.” Steve snapped his head at Billy at that.

“Wait, what? What did you just say?” 

“I said I could make your first time really good. I’ll be gentle.” Billy pecked him on his lips while Steve stared at the boy above him in disbelief. Did Billy think he was a virgin?

“Billy, I’m not a virgin.”

“I know, you had Nancy and all those girls, but I’m talking about you first time with a boy.” 

“Oh.” 

Billy thought he was the first boy Steve hooked up. It made sense now why Billy was always stopping Steve from going farther. Maybe he thought Steve wasn’t ready. Steve pushed the boy off him and sat on his bed, facing him, his hands fiddling with the bed’s cover.

“Yeah, about that, Billy…” Steve was staring at the boy, who was frowning in confusion. “You’re not the first guy I made out with.”

He saw Billy’s shoulder straighten up and getting rigid, his jaw locking while his gaze was fixed on Steve’s face. They stayed in silence for a moment before Billy opened his mouth.

“Who?”

“What?”

“Who did you hook up with?” Billy’s body was still tense and he had his hands curled in fists by his side. This was a bad idea but Steve couldn’t let Billy thought Steve was a virgin in the boys department. Taking a deep breath, he told Billy who was his first guy.

“Tommy.”

“Are you fucking serious? Tommy? That asshole?”

“Hey! He wasn’t that big of an asshole when we had sex. Also, you’re kind of an asshole too and here we are. What’s the big deal? It doesn’t matter. It was so long ago, even before Nancy! I don’t care that you are not a virgin too! I bet you had even more boys in your bed back in California and guess what? It doesn’t matter. It matters that we are here, together and I want you.” Steve was rambling, letting all out and making Billy surprised at how he had exploded. He saw Billy’s face fall, his gaze locked on the covers of Steve’s bed. He heard the boy mumble something but didn’t understand what. “I didn’t hear you, Billy.”

“I said that it matters that you’re not a virgin because I wanted us to have both of our first time with each other.” Billy replied, closing his eyes to not face Steve. He was ashamed of his status. Everyone always thought he was a beast in bed when in reality Billy was still a virgin. He didn’t even have sex with girls, always jumping out of the relationship before it got to that. Now he was here telling the boy he liked – hell, loved – that he was never with anyone else and hearing him say that some stupid guy had come before Billy. “There, now you know why I always stopped you from touching me.”

It took Steve a while to understand what Billy was saying. Did he just say what Steve was thinking?

“Babe…look at me.” His hands cupped Billy’ face, lifting his chin to look into the boy’s blue watery eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t care about this. All I want is for you to be comfortable with me. We don’t have to rush anything, I’m not going anywhere.” He gave a tiny kiss on the blonde’s lips before moving his body to sit on his lap. “Forget about Tommy okay? It was just sex with him. We can still have our first time and you know why?” 

Billy shook his head, his eyes locked onto Steve’s.

“Because with you it’s more than sex. It’s love. We are not going to have a meaningless fuck, darling. We are going to make love and I’ll take care of you and you’ll take care of me.” Steve smiled softly at the boy in front of him, who now had let some tears spill from his eyes and his thumb moved to clean them off Billy’s face. “I love you, Billy. I really do.”

Billy’s reply was planting a sweet kiss on Steve’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist, bringing them so close Steve thought they would merge into one person. He felt Billy move back and look at him.

“I love you too, Steve. And I want to have our first time soon, maybe not today, but soon.” The Californian smiled at his boy before laying them down on the bed so they could take a nap, wrapped around each other. Both boys slept with a tiny smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
